1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches, and more particularly pertains to a trailer hitch of the type employed in conjunction with a so-called goose neck trailer. Such trailers conventionally employ a vertical column terminating in a socket and latch mechanism adapted for connection to a hitch ball secured centrally to the floor in the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional trailer hitch for use with such goose neck trailers includes a latch assembly affixed to a vertical column on the trailer tongue for receiving the trailer hitch ball in a latched relationship to secure the trailer to the transporting vehicle. A conventional latch assembly is comprised of (1) a horizontal holding plate possessing a circular aperture having a diameter slightly greater than that of the trailer hitch ball and positioned near the center thereof; (2) a latch plate possessing a circular aperture substantially identical to that of the holding plate pivotally secured on the bottom face of the holding plate such that the latch plate can be rotated in a horizontal plane allowing for the aperture of the holding plate to be aligned with the aperture of the latch plate in an unlocked position, and allowing the apertures to be misaligned in a locked position; and (3) a locking pin mounted for reciprocal axial movement for manual insertion through locking holes in the holding plate and latch plate disposed in axial alignment when the latch plate is in a locked position to lock the latch plate in such position.
This conventional assembly presents substantial problems for the user. Often, the trailer hitch ball is in a location on the vehicle (for instance, in the center of the cargo bed of a standard pick-up truck) that is not easily accessible. Because the latch plate and locking pin described above must be manually positioned to secure the trailer to the vehicle, accessing the trailer hitch ball latch assembly, when it is placed in proximity to the ball, can be burdensome, as well as unsafe. Also, in practice, there can be very little deviation regarding the vertical axial alignment of the trailer hitch ball and the apertures of the holding plate and latch plate in order for the latch assembly to receive the trailer hitch ball, as the trailer is lowered into place, making for a difficult and unsafe attachment operation.